This invention is used for supporting a paint container with a wire or plastic bail handle. One such example of a paint container with a wire or plastic bail handle is the ubiquitous one gallon paint can, including its metric sized equivalent. Besides paint and primer, these containers are also widely used for holding mastic, roofing cement, epoxy, and other materials.
Many users find it faster and more convenient to paint directly from the paint container. However, painting from the paint container creates a number of vexing problems. One problem is that holding the wire bail handle is uncomfortable, and may cause severe hand strain in a short amount of time. Another problem is that the container's wire bail handle naturally positions one of the user's hand directly over the top of the container's opening, creating an obstruction which makes it difficult to insert paint brushes and other tools into the opening. Yet another problem is that a paint container has no built-in provisions to allow it to hang from a ladder without the aid of an additional device. Furthermore, many modern step type and multi-purpose type ladders are no longer fitted with factory tool trays, an accessory that provides a surface from which to rest the paint container. Lastly, paint container have no provisions to hold a paint brush.